Fall From A Star
by BlackkButterfly
Summary: Mikan and Natsume stay in the same room one horrible night after a nearly failed mission.. When they wake up in the morning there is a 6 year old kid between them calling them mama and papa? Who was the boy, and more importantly why was he there?
1. Chapter 1: Daddy! Save Mama!

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Fall From A Star**

A Fanfiction by

**LaLaLa Shiro Koneko **

* * *

_It's kind of like a crossover with Kamichama Karin Chuu~  
__But for certain reasons I did not categorize it as such._

* * *

**Chapter ONE : Fall From A Star**

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

* * *

**Midnight**

"Mikan… Are you ok?" I asked the auburn haired girl who was in my arms as I carried her back from the mission we were just in. "Mikan…"

I got no reply from her, she just continued to stare into my eyes.

Although she has the nullification alice, instead of protecting herself from that attack, she protected me. And I feel really guilty about it.

"Natsume…" we were already at her dorm room. "Put me down… please."

I laid her down on her bed and sat on the side of it.

"My arms… my legs… everything hurts as if I had been tortured with needles. Everything stings."

She rested her head on the pillow and looked at me while I just stared back at her. I really do feel guilty because she protected me instead of herself.

"Nat… Please stay with me tonight." She asked but fell asleep right after so I couldn't tell her no. It would probably make her sad the next morning if I don't stay here so I might as well.

_**Morning**_

"**Na-na-na-na-natsume!!!!!"**Mikan's high pitched scream woke me up.

I looked at her with eyes wide open. **"WHAT? WHAT IS IT?!"**

My eyes then landed on the little boy beside me. "What is _that?"_

"That's what I want to know! How did _he_ get here?"

The boy had raven color hair like me and was clinging onto Mikan's arm. I'm surprised he's still sleeping after Mikan's screaming.

He then slowly opened his eyes revealing the color. They were crimson colored, just like mine only darker.

"he looks just like you Natsume." Mikan commented smiling a bit but her expression suddenly changed and she looked like she was hurt.

"Are you ok Mikan?" I asked as she nodded and then looked at the boy again. "I don't remember having a brother."

The little boy's dark crimson eyes shifted from mine to Mikan's hazel ones.

"**MAMA!"** He screamed and hugged her.

"What the hell Mikan? You can't be the kid's mother, you're 15 and he's like 5!"

"I-I'm not! I'm not! This… this is w-wrong!" she stuttered in panic.

"Calm down, Mikan." I told her but I can tell I wasn't clam either.

I picked up the boy and looked at him. "**Hey kid.** Tell me how you got here **or else I'll burn you**!"

"I'm _not _kid, **I'm Michi**!" He replied arrogantly. This kid...

"I asked, **how did you get here!**" I was starting to get pissed at this kid.

"**Daddy** it's me!!! I came from the future!"

What the… _daddy_?

"**Michi-chan**.. _hehehe_ do you want me to bring you back to the elementary branch." Mikan asked sweetly and then looked at me. "He's not going to tell you how he got here. He's only a kid."

"I'm not _only _a kid, **mama**!" He cried and hugged Mikan again.

"You must be mistaken. I'm only 15 and I don't have a child. You probably miss your real parents don't you? I felt the same way about my grandfather when I transferred here and found out I can't leave this academy."

Mikan hugged the boy tightly and warmly as the boy continued to cry.

I didn't understand a word he said except. "Mama is in danger." He then looked at me with watery eyes. "Daddy you have to change the future and save her!"

"Future…" I repeated eyes wide in shock.

I saw that Mikan's expression was probably no different from mine. "So this really is…" She blushed a bit and then finished the sentence. "… our… child…?"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

Review!!  
Don't' forget to **review**!

This was only a small chapter because it was the introduction to the story.

Oh and the reason I didn't categorize this as **Kamichama Karin chuu~ **& **Gakuen Alice** crossover is because I won't be using characters from that manga.  
Only the idea at the beginning.

**REVIEW!!  
REVIEW!!  
REVIEW!!**

**I wanted to write a Kamichama Karin fanfiction ever since I finished reading that… about 3 months ago. But I had no ideas.  
****I love Gakuen alice though, so I decided to make it Mikan and Natsume's son from the future, and this time it's Mikan who's in danger.  
****Unlike in Kamichama Karin Chuu~ where the boy, Kazune was the one in danger.**

**Hope you like it. **

**~LaLaLa Shiro Koneko  
****((White Kitten))  
xxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2: A Date This Sunday?

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Fall From A Star**

A Fanfiction by

**LaLaLa Shiro Koneko **

* * *

_It's kind of like a crossover with Kamichama Karin Chuu~  
__But for certain reasons I did not categorize it as such._

* * *

**Chapter TWO : Do You Want To Go On A Date This Sunday?**

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

* * *

**STILL IN MIKAN'S ROOM**

"Put him down Natsume!" Mikan ordered me and took the kid from me.

"Do you have an alice, _kid_?" I asked him but he stuck his tongue out to me. "ARE YOU_ SURE_ YOU'RE MY SON FROM THE FUTURE!"

I noticed Mikan giggle so I looked and she suddenly stopped. "Um, so you're already accepting the fact he's your son? Hehe" she tried to hold back her laughter.

"_MY _son! He's _your son_ too…" what am I saying. This is freaking messed up.

"…" Oh great, Mikan's quiet too.

"Ne mama!" The kid suddenly changed his personality to a cheerful and giddy child and poked Mikan for attention. "Can you guess my alice?" The Michi now kind of reminds me of Mikan.

"Huh? No. What is it? Show me!" Mikan told him eagerly.

The kid then glanced at me as if he was planning something and I think I knew what his alice was.

"**DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT**!" I warned him.

"Huh? What is his alice? Show me Michi-chan."

Behind Mikan's back, I continued to glare at the kid warning him not to burn me. He definitely has the fire alice. I am positive about that.

"Daddy won't let me." The kid cried.

"You can show the damn alice but don't use it on _me_!"

I could feel Mikan looking at me but I ignored it knowing that if looked at her she would yell at me for yelling at the kid.

As I thought, the kid has a fire alice. He lit a small fire on his palm.

"Ok let's go ask Naru about him. Maybe he's actually an elementary student who made stuff up about coming from the future." I suggested and picked him up.

Mikan looked at me weirdly.

**AT NARUMI'S OFFICE  
**

"Wow, what a cute child Mikan-chan! Where did you find him?" Narumi asked in a nice voice that I hate then looked at the kid. "What's your name?"

"Jii-chan!" The kid shouted and jumped toward Narumi and hugged him tightly. _((A/n:__ Jii__ is short for ojii, which means 'grandfather' in Japanese. Pfff. Narumi is a grandfather? Hahaha))_

"Hey, I'm not old enough to be an oji-san yet." Narumi replied in his usual cheerful voice but sounded a little bit irritated.

I looked at Mikan and I knew by looking at her face that she was thinking the same thing I was thinking.

"You're dating my okaasan aren't you?"Mikan asked with a don't-lie-to-me-I-know-its-true voice. Haha, the look on Narumi's face was priceless. 'o' _(A/n: __Okaasan__ means mother in Japanese)_

"eehhh?" Narumi looked at Mikan probably wondering how she knew about that or something.

"Just check the damned elementary class's lists and tell us if this kid is from any of those classes." I demanded.

"He didn't tell me his name yet." He replied looking at the kid.

The kid was in Mikan's arms now. "My name is Hyuuga Michi, I'm a special star and in the special ability class."

I glanced around and noticed all of our jaws were pretty much dropped. Narumi was the most shocked.

"Natsume… I didn't know you had a brother." He finally spoke not taking his eyes off Michi.

"I don't have a brother, this kid says his from the future…"

"I see." He replied smiling his usual irritating smile. "He is your son then?"

I just nodded hoping he will let go of the topic and just put him into an elementary division class, but I was wrong.

"Oh, so who's the mother?" He asked but I knew he already knew, as his eyes shifter from me to Mikan who was hugging Michi. "Mikan-chan?"

Mikan nodded. "That's what he told us… anyway could you put him into an elementary class already, Natsume and I have DA now."

"Sure, what's his alice?" Narumi asked and looked at Michi who stared back at him eyes wide open.

"Jii-chan looks so young!"

Narumi smiled but I am pretty sure I noticed a vein pop. "So what's your alice Michi-kun?"

"Fire and Time-travelling…alice…" he glanced around Naru's office probably trying his best to ignore the loud gasps form Mikan and Naru.

"What…? It is not _that _strange that he has two alices… Yuka-san probably inserted the second alice in him." I suggested as Narumi thought about it and nodded.

"Ok, come on Michi-san. I will take you to your class." He picked Michi up in his arms and looked at us. "Well, you should go to DA now, it starts in 10 minutes. Ja ne."

**On The Way To DA**

"I hope he doesn't tell anyone about what he told us…" Mikan sighed and then looked in the opposite direction from me. "Do you really believe that he is… our…"

"--I don't know… he seemed pretty convincing" I replied trying to change the topic so that it will not get too awkward between us. I mean. We are not even dating and suddenly we find out that we will have a son. This kind of thing does not happen everyday.

"I wish I could tell Hotaru about this." Mikan spoke to herself and frowned a bit. "I really miss her. I know she would tell me what to do about Michi-chan…"

"--Mikan do you want to go out with me this Sunday?" I blurted out. "… You know to central town or something..."

"Eh?"

"Ah, we should show Michi around anyway since he'll be staying in this academy and stuff."

"Eh? …" Mikan stared at her feet for a few minutes until she finally spoke looking at me. "Ok… um…Sure." She smiled the smile I love. Making me forget about everything around me for a second.

"Hn. Ok then." I tried not to sound too happy but deep inside I felt lie the happiest man in the school.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**Review!!**  
Don't' forget to **review**!

**REVIEW!!  
REVIEW!!  
REVIEW!!**

I Promise i will start writing longer chapter soon ok?  
Expect to see the next chapter in about a day or two.

**-x-**

**I'm sorry for not updating soon enough.**

**I would normally update like every day, but I was in an accident and it's difficult to write.**

**I hope you love it :P**

**-x-**

* * *

**~LaLaLa Shiro Koneko  
****((White Kitten))  
xxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3: Sunday

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Fall ****from a Star**

A Fanfiction by

**LaLaLa Shiro Koneko**

* * *

_It's kind of like a crossover with Kamichama Karin Chuu~  
__But for certain reasons I did not categorize it as such._

* * *

**Chapter THREE: Saturday**

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

* * *

"Daddy, where are we going today?" Michi was sitting right beside me in my room. We are waiting for Mikan to get ready. It hasn't been long so she'll be ready in a minute. She is not like all the other girls who take ages just to fix her hair or whatever.

"Shut up _KID_! I told you to call me Natsume!" How long does it take him to remember my name? "If you call me 'daddy' in public I swear I will--"

"I'm ready! let's go." Mikan interrupted. I think she heard me threaten Michi but she did not look like it. "We're just going to central town right?"

I couldn't help but frown. I was planning to make this a date but Mikan is so dense. I have hinted it so many times that I love her. Yes, I _love_ her. However, she always acts like its nothing. Sometimes i wonder if she's doing it on purpose. Stabbing a million spikes through my heart each time i try to confess. But then again, It's Mikan we're talking about. Knowing her, she wouldn't do such a cruel thing.

"Ne, mama, isn't this a date?"

My eyes widened in shock. Firstly, the little child just HAD to say things bluntly like this, didn't he? Moreover, he called Mikan _that_ again. Didn't he know what I meant when I told him not to call me his father? That obviously meant that he could not call Mikan his mother.

We were quiet for a second. Mikan was just staring at the ground in front of her while Michi just glanced at me and Mikan waiting for an answer.

"Could it be that you're not even dating yet?" Michi asked as bluntly as ever. _Damn that kid…i wanna kill him._

"Michi-chan…" Mikan spoke as she picked him up. "Yes. It IS a date, right Natsume?" she glanced at me and smiled.

A blush kept creeping on my face but I hid it behind my bangs. normally i wouldn't have to since i could control my facial expressions but not this time. She said it too bluntly. I think Mikan's face was also red, but it could have been blusher or something.

"So it's your first date then?" _Oh my god! Doesn't this kid ever think before he speaks? I sent him icy glares, but he just grinned his devilish grin. Damn that kid._

"Michi-chan could you please stop talking about this now?" Mikan told him, hugging him closer to her. "It's embarrassing… besides … in public…"

"Talking about what? Dating? Or you and Natsume?"

_This kid…! _

"That's the same isn't it…?" She said.

We walked around the central town for a while. Michi was a lot like Mikan when she first came to central town. Saying "AMAZING!" every once in a while and asking us to buy everything for him. It was hard to keep up with him, I even wanted to buy a dog leash and put it around his wrist or neck so that I could stop him before he ran away. I did that to Mikan before, she didn't seem to mind... or did she?

Our feet were pretty much dead after half an hour of running after Michi so we decided to sit down for a while.

"Hey did you hear…?"  
"Yeah, I heard from Sakurano-sensei..." ((A/n: Did I get the spelling right? And is Sakurano his given name or surname? If I made a mistake please inform me about it.))  
We accidentally heard someone else's conversation. But what could we do. It is not like we are eavesdropping on purpose or anything.

"…hm, yeah let's ask Mikan-chan. She should know more about it right. HEY MIKAN-CHAN!" They came over to us and eyed Michi for a while before continuing.

"Eeerm… Oh, yeah! Did you hear about Imai-san returning to the academy today?"

Mikan shook her head and stared at them eyes wide open.

"Ehhhh? We thought you might know more about it. Sorry to bother you. See ya!"

"Mikan…" I started as I put my hand on hers but I don't think she noticed. "Imai is coming back today…"

"Did you know about it too?" She asked and then looked at me.

"N-no… Aren't you happy about her returning?"

"…" she suddenly got up and cheered. "HAI!!! I cannot believe it! I'm so happy." She then began jumping around stupidly like a child.

_**BAKA**_

_**BAKA**_

_**BAKA**_

_That sound could only be…_

_"You still havent changed... Mikan." She spoke in her cool voice, about to say something else but was interrupted by the loudest scream i ever heard._

"Hotaru onee-chan!" ((A/n: onee means big sister))

I was sure that the one who would scream the loudest would be Mikan, but surprisingly I was wrong. It was Michi.

"Nani--?" Imai spoke staring at me and Mikan and then back to Michi. "Who's this?"

"Hotaruuuu!" Mikan screamed loudly and ran over to her best friend to hug her.

Just as I had prepared myself mentally to comfort her, surprisingly there was no need. Hotaru let Mikan hug her, and she even hugged her back. Is this really Hotaru?

"Mikan…I'm back…" She spoke as she continued to hug Mikan for a while before pushing her away. "… so who's this child? Your new friend?" She looked at Michi and then at me. I knew what she was going to say. "Natsume's brother?"

I sighed and shook my head. I can't tell her: 'eh, no it's actually mine and Mikan's child from the future…'

"Nope. He is a new transfer student. Definitely not related to Natsume in any way." Mikan replied nervously.

"…"

"Seriously… why does everyone think I'm his onii-san?" _sigh…_ ((A/n: Onii means big brother.))

"…ok… so then… why does this child know my name?" Imai stared at Mikan with her usual emotionless eyes as Mikan tried to think of something.

"a-ano…e-eto…"

"---Imai! You know Mikan. She_ never_ shuts up about you."

_Good excuse right? No__, she is Imai, she will find out eventually anyway…_

"The way Mikan described you was so descriptive you could almost picture it… it was probably just a lucky guess on Michi's part."

Hotaru stared at Michi while Michi stared back at her innocently.

"Nee-chan's hair is so short."

Actually, Imai's hair was longer than it was 5 years ago. It was about twice as long as it was 5 years ago…

"What…?" Imai spoke and looked at Mikan again. 'There's something you're not telling me' was written all over her face.

"…I'll find out sooner or later…" She replied as if she knew that we knew she was suspicious of this.

I glared at Michi just in case because I was worried he might blurt out something unnecessary.

"…So…Since when are you too dating?"

"Eeh? … oh… um this is actually our first … um … date." Mikan stuttered blushing deep red.

Imai looked at me weirdly. "'Took you long enough…" She said this without Mikan hearing it and then turned to her. "Yes, so I'm back. If you need me, I will be in my room. Here's the _address_."

She handed her a piece of paper and then left giving Mikan one more hug.

"Hey Natsume. It says '_room 7, 3__rd__ floor, three star dorm._'"

"WHAT?" I ran over to her and grabbed the paper. "That's next to Ruka's room."

"Let's go find him before…Hotaru…" Mikan spoke and picked up Michi.

Without thinking, I grabbed Mikan's wrist and started running toward the middle school animal shelter (whatever it is called).

"Whew…" I sighed in relief as Ruka stared at the three of us in shock. I told her teasingly. "**Ruu-chan**_, _Imai is back."

"Don't call me that again…!!" He tried his best to sound angry but failed miserably. "…So what?"

"So you're ok with her blackmailing you again---?"

"Ne, papa." Michi pulled my sleeve but took his hand away as soon as I looked at him and whispered. "Call me by my NAME!"

"Natsume-chan…" _ugh… that's not what I meant_. "Ruka-nii and Hotaru-nee were going to get married in the future but…" He suddenly stopped.

I looked at Mikan, and I think my expression was probably no different from her. _Imai and Ruka… _I noticed Mikan had started giggling quietly and it made me smile a bit too. "I bet Imai blackmailed him or something." Mikan just simply nodded but continued to giggle.

"Hey what are yous whispering there?" Ruka put down the newborn rabbit baby and walked over to us. "Natsume… Did that kid just call you 'papa'?"

"Yeah… don't ask." There is no point in lying to Ruka. He would find out from Imai soon anyway because I think Imai has probably already figured it out.

"By the way. Imai's room is next to yours. It's room 7."

Ruka just nodded but did not seem like he hated it or anything.

_He is kind of changed. He used to hate it when Imai blackmailed him but now his fine with it…_

"Ok, we gotta go, bye-bye Ruka-pyon."

When we got outside it was already starting to get dark.

I am not satisfied with today at all. I wanted to go out with Mikan, but this kid was in the way the whole time, and then Imai and Ruka…

We decided to visit one last place. The northern forest.

It used to be dangerous there because of Bear, but now that Mikan has warmed up Bears heart, he does not hate anyone anymore.

Michi was starting to get tired so I carried him since Mikan was also tired.

Soon he fell asleep.

We sat down near one of the trees.

"Mikan…" I started as Mikan turned her head to face me. She smiled and giggled nervously. "Heh, I'm sorry. Today was not much of a date was it."

"Hn. I didn't expect much anyway. I mean we had this kid tagging along so…"

"Umm, How… h-how about next Saturday then?" she turned her head the other way immediately and then continued. "I mean like… if you want…"

"Yeah…" I spoke and she looked at me. "You're the only girl I would want to be with."

"The way I… feel about you… I've never felt this way about someone else." _((A/n: OMG the second I wrote it, it was said in the song I was currently listening to. __My Temperature Is Rising by The Audition__. ^^ AMAZING))_

Mikan kept hiding her face behind her bangs probably hoping I would not notice.

If I kissed her now, would this be considered as _pushing my luc_k?

Slowly, I moved my left hand and placed it on Mikan's right hand, hoping to get her attention since she was looking the other way again. When she turned to look at me, her hazel eyes looked so big, so _beautiful._ I had this strange feeling inside of me that i couldnt explain. It felt _sick! _and_ Disgusting!_ But strangely enough, i kinda liked it.

To Mikan my face probably looked as calm as ever, since i've had years of practice with hiding my emotions. But mikan's face told me everything about how she was feeling. I liked it. She looks even more beautiful when she blushes like that.

"Mikan...Did i ever tell...you..." I tried to speak as calmly as i could. Hiding the fact that this seemed to be the hardest thing for me to do.

"What is it Natsume?" She looked at me, unable to look away from my eyes.

"You're beautiful." Mikan's Face looked stunned for a second and she tried to say something, but me with my weak heart would not be able to take it if she treated this as some misunderstanding like. _'you're a butterfly or something' . S_o i did the one thing a man would do to stop his woman from speaking_. I kissed her. I was surprised but relieved, because she did not push me away or anything but kissed me back._

Though it was short, I am glad I did it.

Suddenly the little boy sitting between us woke up and started to wipe the sleep out of his eyes.

"Sowwie. I fell asleep." he spoke.

He looked at Mikan and noticed she was spacing out. He then looked at me and whispered. "You kissed her didn't you?"

"Shut up kid." I almost shouted, which also snapped Mikan out of her trance.

"Natsume, stop yelling at Michi-chan all the time." She yelled and stood up. "Come on Michi-chan! I'll bring you back to your dorm."

"No." I told them and grabbed Michi's upper arm. "I need to talk to him."

Mikan stared at me weirdly, and I know what she was thinking. "No Mikan, don't worry. I am not going to yell at him. I just… need to talk to him about something important."

Mikan decided to let it go.

"Ok. See you tomorrow Michi. Later Natsume." She smiled and left.

As soon as she was out of sight. I turned to Michi and asked with a serious tone. "About what you mentioned that morning you arrived in this time… What did you mean by that?"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**Review!**  
Don't' forget to **review**!

**-x-**

_Yeah, so __I will tell you a little about the next chapter.  
__I am__ not going to spoil too much though._

Michi is going to tell Natsume about the future, so the whole chapter will pretty much be a flashback of the future. (PART ONE)

_ By The way, I am very very happy that a lot of people like this story^^  
__I guess most of you are Kamichama Karin Chu fans right?_

**-x-**

* * *

**~LaLaLa Shiro Koneko**

**((White Kitten))  
xxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4: The Future: Part 1

* * *

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Fall From A Star**

A Fanfiction by

**LaLaLa Shiro Koneko **

* * *

_It's kind of like a crossover with Kamichama Karin Chuu~  
__But for certain reasons I did not categorize it as such._

* * *

**Chapter FOUR : The Future Part 1**

* * *

**Michi****'s POV**

* * *

*******Michi's flashback of the future.* **

((He is going to describe the future as if he is talking to Natsume at the same time. So when he says 'you', he is talking to Natsume.))

"Mama~!" I screamed as I ran toward her as she picked me up in her arms. "Where's Papa?"

"Papa? Natsume's somewhere with Ruka. I think they went out drinking or something, so don't look for him ok?" She gave me a kiss and hugged me closer to her.

_Papa never plays with me. He always goes out with Mama or his friends on days off from school._

_Even in class, Papa does not pay any attention to me. _

I felt a tear on my cheek and I was about to wipe it away but Mama already noticed and wiped it for me. "Aww, Michi-chan." She started and smiled reassuringly. "Even though Natsume is like that, he cares a lot about you!"

"But---…"

"No buts Michi-chan. Come on! Lets go out together!" She smiled lovingly and went to change her clothes while I waited.

"Michi-kun?" I heard a familiar voice coming from outside.

"Chii-chan?"

Chii-chan's full name is Chisami Andou. He is Tsubasa and Misaki's daughter, and my best friend.

I went over to the front door but I could not open it. The door was see-through so I could at least see her. "Sorry I can't open the door. What's up?"

"My papa has gone out and mama is sick today so I came here."

"Chii-chan, my papa went out too. You should go be with Misaki-san though. You said she is sick right? Besides she'll worry about you if she wakes up when you're not there."

"Oh come on Michi-kun. I am eight years old. That is 4 years older than you are! Only your mother would worry if you went missing. My mama trusts I'm not in trouble or anything so it's fine. Besides, my mama and papa allow me to stay in one of the three star rooms on my own. But you have to stay with them."

_Hmph, I hate it when Chii-chan__ acts like she is better than me just because she's older._

I glared at her for a while until she finally sighed.

"Fine, I'll go back then. Bye-bye!"

I waved at her and she left.

Just when she was out of sight, Mama picked me up and smiled. "Come on Michi-chan. Lets go play."

We went to the Sakura tree and sat down. We didn't play though, we just talked.

She promised to answer any question I asked her so I asked her how papa and mama met. She told me :

"I transferred to this school when my best friend Hotaru left the village to transfer to this school. I didn't know anything about Alices back then though. I knew the school was only for children who were special in some way, or smart. I stole my ojii-san's money and ran away from home."

I gasped and stared at her while she giggled. "I felt horrible for doing that but I had no other choice."

She then continued.

"When I arrived at the school gates, I found out that the school is even bigger than I thought. Two creepy guys walked over to me and told me they could help me get into the school, and that they are teachers there so I wanted to follow them. I didn't realize this but they actually had other plans. That's when Narumi-sensei came and saved me and told me to go back home. I was persistent though and I didn't want to go so he told me I could come and take the entrance exam."

"Ojii-san?" I interrupted and she giggled again.

"Your Obaa-san married Narumi-sensei, but that doesn't make him my otou-san or your ojii-san."

"oooh." I pretended to understand but I actually can't see the difference. I just wanted her to continue already.

"As I was saying. Narumi-sensei was going to bring me to the school but suddenly there was an explosion. When we looked at the wall there was a boy wearing a neko mask. I later found out that it was an alice control device."

"That boy was papa wasn't it?" I interrupted again. Mama smiled and nodded.

"Narumi-sensei used his pheromone Alice on him by blowing in his ear, I think, and then Natsume fainted. Narumi brought the two of us into a big room where I had to wait for him so I did. Natsume was still asleep so I took his mask and looked at it. Suddenly he woke up and grabbed my hair. He asked my name and other information and threatened to burn me if I didn't tell him. Just before Narumi-sensei came back into the room, he did something perverted to me. However, I can't tell you about that. Hahah."

She blushed deep red and then added. "Let's just say that's where I got the nickname Polka dots from."

"Anyway, I later found out that he was actually the same age as me and he was in my class too. I also found out that everyone treated him as if he was royalty or something. To be honest it kinda pissed me off." She whispered the last part under her breath.

"So, you got any more questions?"

To be honest, I wasn't completely satisfied with just knowing how mama and papa first met so I asked her when or how mama and papa fell in love with each other.

I'm not bothered to tell you what exactly she said but it was something about getting an antidote, going through a warp whole, saving his life, nullification, Alice exchange game, nullification, mama and papa glued together and when separated papa continued to pretend to be stuck together, slept together, hana hime den, saving your life, you saving her life, Aoi-san, more nullification, and something about the old Elementary School principal… so on.

I began to understand your relationship better so I stopped asking questions about this, and asked other things instead.

A little while later Hotaru-nee came over to us.

Mama put me down and ran over to her congratulating her on her engagement with Ruka-pyon.

_Natsume: "It took them that long?"_

_Yeah. _

After a few shots from the bakan gun mama finally managed to get a hug off Hotaru-nee.

"Took him long enough." She sighed and smiled a really rare smile. "I would have blackmailed him into proposing to me but that wouldn't be right, ne?"

"Well, you went out for almost as long as Natsume and I, so I expected this to be sooner but I knew it would happen soon enough!" Mama stated and smiled giving Hotaru-nee another hug.

I also ran to Hotaru-nee to give her a hug, except I didn't receive any shots from the bakan gun. She picked me up and hugged me.

"Hey there little guy, are you feeling better today?" She asked nicely, but her face was still cold.

A day before this day, I had fainted from using my Alice for too long or too much power at the same time. My Alice is limitless, just like papa's.

"Hai!" I smiled. "Congratulations onee-chan! You're getting married."

Hotaru-nee smiled another rare smile and put me down.

Suddenly we heard an explosion and ran toward the dark smokey cloud.

*End of flashback*

**TO BE CONTINUED IN ****CHAPTER 6 !**

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

Review!!  
Don't' forget to **review**!

Ok, so I decided to make this chapter even shorter than the others.  
This is because I'm going to write CHAPTER 5 in Mikan's POV after she left Natsume and Michi.

Do continue reading. And expect the next chapter very soon! :)

Arigato Gozaimasu for reading this :)) (L)  
I love you all.

(I'm really happy about getting over 10 reviews for each chapter^^. It encourages me a lot.)

* * *

**~LaLaLa Shiro Koneko**  
**((White Kitten))  
xxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5: Mikan chan

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Fall From A Star**

A Fanfiction by

**LaLaLa Shiro Koneko**

* * *

_It's kind of like a crossover with Kamichama Karin Chuu~  
__But for certain reasons __I did not categorize it as such._

* * *

**Chapter FIVE: Mikan-chan**

* * *

**Mikan****'s POV**

* * *

|| Mikan's Room ||

_Blush_

Oh god, I can't stop thinking about it.

Natsume kissed me. And he even called me.. b-b-beautiful. I didn't expect it. I mean, I didn't think he's serious about me. But then again, there is Michi, our future child so…

_Blush_

Thinking about this is not good for your health Mikan, STOP!

Stop thinking about it!

Aaah!

"What are you trying to stop thinking about?"

"Natsume just…" My eyes widened in great shock. I nearly blurted out that Natsume just kissed me. I turned around to look at the person who had asked me the question.

"'Natsume just…' what?" The person who was in front of me was none other than my best friend Hotaru. Oh, man…

"I… uhhh…" I stuttered. "Umm… Nothing!"

"Just tell me! I'm your best friend aren't I?"

Ahhh, sending me on a guilt trip! She knows I can't keep a secret from her, and knowing Hotaru, she has probably already figured out who Michi is to me and Natsume.

"I already know that child earlier is yours and Natsume's son. What I can't figure out is… Mikan you're so young!"

And I was right… _sigh…_

"He's from the future!" I stated staring at my feet. "Up until now I haven't even thought about the future, or me and Natsume… oh WHATEVER!"

"--Ruka asked me out." Hotaru blurted out. My eyes widened and a smile crept on my face. She quickly stated. **"I SAID NOTHING!"**

"When?" I asked eagerly. I knew this would happen sooner or later but… THIS IS AWESOME!

_Sigh… _"When I was unpacking my bag, Ruka knocked on my door and then entered. He spoke as if he's been thinking about it for a while. He's really changed isn't he?"

I just nodded. While she added. "He used to have a crush on you, you know."

"Tsubasa and Misaki _did_ mention it once or twice, or a hundred times, but I didn't believe it then." Though I said it calmly with a whatever-I-don't-really-care voice, inside I was actually freaking out. I always wondered but never thought it be true. I gotta admit i actually had a crush on him too at one point, but Natsume got in the picture too quick and...

_blush_

We were now entering Hotaru's room.

"So how did your date with Natsume go?"

"uh, nothing really… we just showed Michi around the campus… and stuff…" I felt my face burning up so I hid my face behind my bangs. Hotaru probably noticed this because she suddenly lifted my bangs and sighed.

"Mikan."

"Ok! Natsume kissed me." I quickly blurted out, blushing even more. I don't want to talk about this kind of thing, it's so embarrassing.

"Did you kiss him back or push him away." She spoke as she probably thought I pushed him away.

"I… kissed him back…" Really, please stop talking about this! I wish you could read my heart Hotaru. My heart is feeling so sick right now... but i kinda like it. "She also called me beautiful..." Without thinking about it much i felt like telling Hotaru everything. My feelings and all. "I ... I think i'm kinda in..l--lo..." No i cant. i need to settle my heart first.

"Did anything good happen while I was gone?" She changed the topic. THANK YOU!

"Nothing really." I replied plainly. Hotaru eyed me strangely.

I stared at her wondering what she's thinking.

She didn't say anything. "…" She was probably waiting for me to say something good that happened. Or anything bad…

"…" I couldn't think of anything to say.

"So today really _was _your first date with Natsume?" She finally spoke, and if I had been drinking coffee right now, I would have blurted it into her face and choked on it.

I just nodded as she continued to stare at me. And i hoped she let it go.

"And you becoming a special star and transferring to dangerous ability class isn't news either?"

"Oh yeah! It's amazing!" I said excitedly.

"Yes. I didn't believe it at first." She stated mainly to herself. "Sumire Shoda doesn't drool over Natsume and Ruka anymore either right?" She said it like it was more of a statement than a question.

I just nodded. "She fell in love with Koko, almost as soon as you left. She hasnt looked at any guys at all."

"Narumi-sensei is going out with Azumi Yuka now." She stated.

My head shot up and she quickly but calmly replied to my thoughts before I could speak them. "Ruka told me."

"But I only found out about Narumi dating my okaasan today!"

"Are you underestimating my alice again?" She sighed. "I have my ways of finding out about things."

Right. She is Imai Hotaru… Of course, she knows things.

"So how have you been Hotaru?"

"I made a lot of money." She spoke and then looked at me as if she's finished.

That was all she has to say about the past 5 years she was in that foreign country!?

"Yeah… a lot …" she added.

"Hotaru!! I missed you so much!" I cried and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you to, you baka." Though it was quiet, she whisper in my ear just now meant everything to me.

"Oh, I got to go back to my room now. I think Natsume might be back and he'll worry if I'm not there yet." I spoke giving Hotaru one more hug.

"You two live together in one room?" She said cocking her eyebrow at me.

"GOD NO!" I shouted and then laughed nervously. _To even think that… HOTARU!_

"He just lives in the room next to mine so..."

"Yeah yeah." She sighed and smiled slightly. "Go now."

After I left Hotaru's room and stared walking toward the stairs someone suddenly grabbed my wrist and turned me around.

"Ruka?" I asked but I couldn't see clearly since it was dark. WAIT... why is it dark? A blackout?

"Sakura-san, did Hotaru tell you..."

"Yeah." I smiled but I'm sure he didn't notice.

"By the way, I want to ask you something. Do you want to come take a midnight walk with me?" He asked, but he didn't sound shy at all… wow he's changed a lot. I don't know how many times I've heard it or said it today.

"Midnight? It's that late?"

I heard him chuckle but he didn't answer me.

When we got outside, we walked around quietly. After a few minutes, I was the one to finally break the silence.

"What was it you wanted to ask me Ruka?"

"Oh... well, it's not that important, I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but..." He took a deep breath. "Michi is yours and Natsume's son from the future right?"

There is no point in hiding it anymore since Hotaru already knows too, so I just nodded.

"So, I'm just wondering, why did he come back to this time?"

Now that he mentioned it. Why_ did_ he come back?

"I don't know… I would ask him but, I'm afraid it might sound too much like I'm telling him I don't want him here."

"He's cute." He said probably trying to change topic. Thank you Ruka!^^

"Yes. I know right. Haha. He looks so much like Natsume, it's crazy."

"I know. I thought he was Natsume's younger brother for a moment."

Ruka doesn't have his little bunny with him tonight. I wonder why. "Ne, Ruka?"

"yeah?"

"Where's Usa-chan?"

"He's sleeping! It's past midnight." He replied as if it was obvious. Ok. It _was_ obvious.

"Oh no! I have to go to bed!!! I have a mission with Natsume tomorrow morning!" I remembered and started panicking. "What if I don't get much sleep and faint while on a mission! OH MY GOD!"

I looked at Ruka who had started laughing. "What?"

"HURRY THEN! Sakura-san, you're here saying all this but instead you should go already." He spoke and smiled.

_Sakura-san… _He still calls me that.

"Ne, Ruka." I started. "Why do you still call me Sakura? Call me by my first name!" I told him.

"I'm sorry, it's a habit, Mikan-chan."

It was SO not a habit…

"I got over the habit of calling you Ruka-pyon didn't I?"

"Sorry. I'll stop calling you Sakura then. NOW GO!" He stated and then added emphasizing my name . "See you tomorrow, _Mikan-chan_."

"Oh yeah!" I gasped and started running toward the Special star dorm. "See ya Ruka!"

When I finally got to my room, I looked at the clock on my wall that said 1:11AM.

_Wow. __It is really late. I hope I won't fall asleep on a mission tomorrow._

I changed into my night clothes and went to bed.

I think I fell asleep instantly when my head touched the pillow.

_Night._

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

Review!!  
Don't forget to **review**!

**-x-**

**Good morning ^^**

**I decided to post this chapter sooner than I planned.  
****What can I say, I'm in a good mood.**

Ok, next chapter will be the continuation of Michi's Future Flashback.^^

**I hope you still like my story :))**

**-x-**

Suggestions are welcome so click that button right there  
(Below my signature of course)

.  
V

**~LaLaLa Shiro Koneko  
****((White Kitten))  
xxxxx**


	6. Chapter 6: The Future: Part 2

* * *

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Fall From A Star**

A Fanfiction by

**LaLaLa Shiro Koneko **

* * *

_It's kind of like a crossover with Kamichama Karin Chuu~  
__But for certain reasons __I did not categorize it as such._

* * *

**Chapter SIX: The Future Part 2**

* * *

**Michi's**** POV**

* * *

***Continuation Of Michi's Future Flashback* **

When mama and I got to the explosion site with Hotaru, papa was on the ground injured and Ruka was trying to bring the animals to safety so that they won't be harmed.

The enemy had some kind of explosive Alice and caused a lot of explosions around Natsume and the others. If papa used his Alice then the explosions would have been even bigger.

Mama quickly put me down and ran in front of papa with her arms spread and promised to protect papa no matter what. I could not hear what exactly they were talking about but I could see they were obviously arguing.

Hotaru-nee tried to think of something, but just as she was about to do something another explosion occurred where mama and papa were standing. Mama got really badly hurt but it seems she was able to nullify it enough to not let papa get hurt. Papa was fine and carrier her out of there after creating a sea of fire around the enemies.

I then noticed a man, good bit away from where Hotaru-nee and I were standing. I recognized him to be Chisami-chan's father. He was Andou Tsubasa.

He was lying on the ground not moving at all so I wanted to go over to him and help him or something since he was my best friend's father but my legs carried me toward mama and papa instead.

_I think… Andou-san… is dead. _

The enemies had backed away by now so I ran toward mama and papa not worrying about them at all. Papa brought mama into the nurse's office but since the nurse wasn't there he tried to do something about mama's wounds by himself.

When I ran over to mama and asked papa if she was going to be ok, papa started yelling at me really loudly.

"**Get the hell away from here stupid little boy!" **

"Papa…" I started sobbing and looked at mama who was really badly wounded. Papa only yelled at me even louder.

"**Get out of here you stupid kid. It's all your fault! Get out of here! Can't you hear me you stupid child!"**

I left the room crying really loudly and I was suddenly picked up. I was so sad so I didn't care who it was but I think it was Hotaru-nee so I cried while she hugged me closer.

The next thing I knew I was in the high school principal's office. Obaa-san was there too. _(A/n: Obaa means grandmother.)_

She quickly inserted an Alice inside me and started explaining.

"The alice I inserted in you is a Time-travelling alice. It enables you to go back to the past before you were even born."

She eyed me carefully as I stared at her. I have only seen her twice in my whole life, this being the third time. She then continued.

"Michi-kun… Go back in time and tell your father to save your mother. Please save my daughter!" She was almost crying.

I had no time to ask her how they all knew about what had just happened because the Time-travelling alice activated and brought me back in time.

***End of flashback.* **

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

* * *

"And I accidentally came too far back in time." He finished and took a deep breath. "Basically you---!"

"So basically I'm going to have to not let Mikan protect me with her nullification alice?"

"hai hai… _YAWN_" He yawned and continued, "Save mama…" and then he fell asleep.

I looked at him as he was lying on the grass beside me breathing quietly.

_The future me is really horrible toward him… _I thought.

I picked him up and held him in my arms for a while as I sat there watching the midnight moon shine brightly in the sky. The sky was clear so I could also see stars.

_It__'s really late. _I looked at my wrist watch. _12:45AM…_

I stood up and started walking toward Michi's dorm.

While walking I thought hard about what Michi told me about our future.

_So it's my fault Mikan __will be in danger..._

_Come to think of it.. Mikan also got injured the night before Michi arrived in this time. That was also because she protected me instead of herself. _

_Why do I feel so bad? I used to have Tsubasa save me a lot of times before I got hurt, but I didn't care… but when Mikan gets hurt, it's like I also get hurt._

I tripped over a rock and Michi woke up. "Papa.." He spoke quietly and clutched my hoodie tightly for a second but loosened it straight away as he fell back asleep.

_The future me doesn't __pay attention to his son. The way Michi described it sounded like he hates Michi._

_I don't hate this kid… _

When I finally arrived in Michi's room it was already 12:59AM.

_I better hurry back. Mikan probably thinks I was mean to this kid or something._

"Natsume?" I heard a familiar voice speak behind me. "Why are you out so late?"

"Ruka…? I could ask you the same." I looked at him and thought he looks like a whole new person. "You asked out Imai didn't you?" I blurted out without thinking.

"Hai… is it obvious?"

"Iie… not really. It's just that, you look differ… never mind." _Sigh… he probably already knows._

"Mikan-chan said the same thing." As soon as he said it, two things hit me. Firstly, was Mikan outside just now? And--

"You just called her by her first name!" I started but thought about it. "Sorry, that's no big deal but I always wondered why you kept calling her 'Sakura-san' all the time, did she finally point it out?"

"Yeah." He shrugged. "I thought I might aswell stop calling her that since she already stopped calling me 'Ruka-pyon'."

"Was Mikan outside just now?" I asked the second thing that bothered me. It _really_ bothered me.

"Mikan-chan left Hotaru's room just when I wanted to go out and take a walk. So I asked her to walk with me. She left to go back into her room just now. She said you two have a mission tomorrow morning." As soon as he said it my eyes widened.

"Shit! I forgot! I have to go to bed or else I wont be able to wake up early!"

After I said this I was just about to run into my room but I heard Ruka chuckle rather manly. _Wtf?_

I looked at him and he spoke. "You sounded just like Mikan-chan just now." _Mikan-chan…_

Mikan said the same thing?

"Tch. Whatever. Bye _Ruu-chan_!"

Before I started running I heard him swear and say something along the lines of "Don't call me that."

When I got to my dorm room I heard that next door, Mikan was still awake, probably getting ready to get to bed so I didn't bother her. I went to bed straight away and fell asleep thinking about what Michi told my about the future.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

Review!!  
Don't forget to **review**!

**-x-**

**Sorry for the short chapter, I didn't know how to make it longer so I left it like this.**

**Next chapter will be much longer I promise! (:  
Because that's where the real story begins ! XD (yeah... no not really... maybe... undecided.)**

**-x-**

**~LaLaLa Shiro Koneko  
****((White Kitten))  
xxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7: I Love You

I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Fall From A Star**

A Fanfiction by

**MiserableAttbest**

* * *

_It's kind of like a crossover with Kamichama Karin Chuu~ But for certain reasons I did not categorize it as such._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter SEVEN : I Love You**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

Mikan opened her eyes to the early morning sun rays warming her face. Her first thought was : "OH NO! I was supposed to wake up earlier, my alarm didn't go off !!!"

She didn't bother getting up because she was late anyway. Persona was going to kill her now.

She felt like having a lazy monday, trying to stay in bed for the rest of the day. _No school today anyway_, She thought.

It was quiet, and Mikan was bored out of her mind. Also she was beginning to get a bit hungry. She wanted to move, but her body ignored the owner's commands.

_I wonder if Natsume woke up on time and went to do the mission, _She thought. _I Wonder if Natsume covered for me. _

"Natsume." She spoke the name. It made her blush bright red.

Suddenly thinking about yesterday, she got up and out of bed. Mikan started walking toward the kitchen she was surprised to see the raven haired boy in question there eating his breakfast.

"Na-Natsume!?" She stared at him. "Didn't you go to the mission today?"

"Wow Mikan... you still havent remembered this have you." Mikan stared at him, wondering what he meant. He just chuckled for some reason. "I figured it out sooner than you."

Mikan continued to stare at him while he stared back with his usual bored expression.

"Stupid."

"Idiot Natsume!! What are you suddenly calling me stupid for, _stupid_!!?" She snapped, and felt the urge to bite his head off.

"You just called me idiot _**and**_ stupid..." Natsume pointed out and saw Mikan's face going redder by the second. "Relax..." He smirked. "We got a day off."

"Ooh." Her face was still red, but she began to slowly calm down. She was so happy. Not only did we get a day off but she also wouldn't be killed by Persona.

"I'm going to make breakfast. I'm hungry." She said.

"Whatever..." He sighed. Mikan wasn't sure if it was just her, but Natsume seemed to sound kind of sad. Or was that disappointment?

She stared at her feet for a while. It's not that they seemed interesting. Pretty boring actually. Mikan listened quietly until she was sure Natsume had left the kitchen. She then went over to the sink to wash her cup which she forgot to wash last night after drinking tea. Suddenly she felt two very cold hands slowly wrapping around her. She was about to turn around when the owner of the cold hands tightened his his hold, but gently, not letting her turn to look at him.

"Mikan." Natsume whispered quietly in her ear. Mikan could feel his heart beating against her back.

"Y-yes , Natsume?" She spoke nervously, hoping he wouldn't suddenly turn her around and look at her red face.

"I love you." He said it calmly, and didn't sound even a little bit nervous. Little did Mikan know it was almost impossible for Natsume to stay content while saying those three seemingly simple words.

_What do I do? I'm so embarrassed. _She didn't know how to reply so they were quiet for a while.

"Mikan." He spoke again. "Do you still hate me?"

_Hate._

_Of course not, _She thought._ Of course I dont hate him. There may have been times I got so angry at him and let the words slip. But I never actually meant it!_

_Actually I really..._

"Natsume." She spoke trying not to sound too nervous and start stuttering. "You idiot."

She tried to settle her heart by thinking about the first time she realized she _liked_ him, and searched her memories for the time she realized she _loved_ him. They had always been together, arguing and fighting so she never really thought of him as boyfriend material.

She doesn't want to use "their future son" Michi as an excuse to go out with him either. That would be wrong and it would hurt them both.

If she really though about it now, Natsume is really the only guy Mikan would want to be with.

Mikan felt her my knees weaken, so she knelt own. Natsume didn't seem to have any intention of letting her go, so he knelt down with her. Suddenly Mikan broke his '_hug from behind'_ and hugged him properly. Ok, well you cant really call it proper since she pretty much pushed him down on his back. Natsume's eyes widened as he stared at Mikan, but changed back to his usual indifferent eyes almost instantly.

"Natsume." Mikan spoke quietly. "You're just as stupid as I am when it comes to your understanding my feelings."

She felt his arms wrap around her gently. She didn't even bother thinking about what kind of a position they were in. She continued. "I never hated you. Even when I said it our of anger once , twice, or a hundred times, I never meant it!"

She took a deep breath, "I love you, Natsume."

She stared at Natsume, wanting to look away from his eyes but unable to do so.

"Idiot."

"Eh?"

"Is this why you took so long to reply to me? Because you were thinking about if you loved me or not? I only asked you if you hated me."

Mikan felt extremely angry. She wanted to kick this guy in the place where it hurts most. And then pull his guts out and feed them to sharks.

"WELL YEAH!! I DO HATE YOU! MORE THAN ANYONE!" she practically screamed as she stood up and got off of him.

Natsume smirked . "Mikan, you dont hate people , you dont even possess the emotion to hate."

"Oh yeah? Well, if I did hate someone, I would hate you more!"

Mikan ran to her room, her face was burning up from all the anger. _I wanted to kill Natsume, _she thought, _I just said I never meant it when I said I hated him, but now I'm beginning to think differently. I think I do hate him. _

Mikan listened quietly for signs that Natsume had left. When she was almost sure Natsume was gone she decided to open the door. When she did, there he was again. Staring into her eyes and slowly moving closer to her. Mikan tried to close the door but he put his foot against it.

"Natsu--"

She put her hands on his chest in an attempt to push him away but when she looked into his eyes She saw something shocking. Something she never thought she would see in Natsume's eyes.

His gorgeous crimson colored eyes were filled with sorrow multiplied by 50. Mikan hated looking at him like that, so she looked away. But then, suddenly a cold hand touched the side of her neck which caused Mikan to look at him again.

"Mikan." Natsume spoke, with sorrow clearly present in his cool, calm voice. He started to slowly move his face closer ro Mikan's.

An other cold hand grabbed one of Mikan's wrists gently and held it. Before Mikan could react Natsume had already closed the distance between them by pressing his lips against hers. When he bit Mikan's lower lip softly begging for entrance, thats when Mikan used her free hand to push him back and pull away from him.

"You're taking this too far, you prick!" She shouted and left the room.

* * *

Mikan ran out of the dorm. She didn't know a place where to run off to. She wanted to go somewhere where Natsume wouldn't find her, but realized there isn't a place like that on campus.

"Michi" She said as she noticed him wandering around looking for something. "Hey Michi chan!!!!"

She ran over to him. The little raven haired, crimson eyed boy who looked painfully too much like Natsume was still too cute to ignore.

"Mama, I was just looking for you." He smiled his super cute angels smile.

"You were?" for some reason Mikan felt like some sad words she really didn't want to hear at that particular time was going to come out of Michi's mouth. And she was right.

"I'm going to go back to the future in a while." Mikan hugged him tightly when he finished the sentence. She didn't want her cute Michi to go back. _I'm going to miss him so much, _She thought, _Even though technically in the future... no... that probably wont even happen now._

Michi probably noticed Mikan sulking so he patted her head gently. "Mama, tell me what's wrong i'll try to help."

He held Mikan's hand while he lead her toward the Sakura tree. She sat down and he sat on her lap. "Do you want me to tell you about your and papa's future?" he asked, as if he knew this had something to do with Natsume.

"I-I have just one question." Mikan admitted. "Does the future me really love Natsume?"

Mikan felt a sharp pain in my heart when she actually voiced the sentence instead of just thinking about it.

"So you two had a fight just now, didn't you?"

Michi was a clever and smart boy. He inherited almost all inheritable characteristics from Natsume, his father, who was also quite clever and smart.

Mikan sighed. "We didn't really fight." she took a deep breath and started describing what happened. "I seriously told Natsume I love him, but he made a joke about it and I took it too seriously." she felt a tear in her eye. " I dont know. I was just being childish and stupid as always. I know he didn't mean it seriously but it really hurt me. I dont know what to do anymore."

"Mama, you wanted to know about you in the future, right?" Michi said. " Mama, the you in the future LOVES her family INCLUDING papa more than _anything_ in the world. You have to make your own decision for the future. Though it would make me sad to say this, but you have a whole life ahead of you, the one you choose to be with doesn't have to be Natsume."

Hearing the possibility that Mikan could end up being with someone else, and having a child with someone other than Natsume made Mikan's heart feel heavy. Mikan cant even imagine a future without Natsume by her side.

"But..." Michi started as he noticed Mikan deeply in thought about what he had just said. "You don't have to choose just yet, so there still is a chance for the both of you to be together in the future. You dont have to bother your heart with this just yet." Michi smiled.

Mikan stared at the boy and wondered how it was possible that these words came out of a 6 year old's mouth.

"Chii-chan once told me about her parents."

Mkan stared at him wondering who Chii-chan was but decided to leave it and let him continue.

"She told me her papa had always been in love with her mama, but her mama didn't feel the same way about her papa until many years later. In fact, up until her papa and her mama graduated from this school, Chii-chan's Mama thought of her Papa as a disgusting playboy, and a jerk."

_This story sounds kind of similar. Do I know someone like that? _Mikan wondered to herself, but let Michi continue.

"Chii-chan is proof that those two ended up together." He smiled. "So if Papa really loves you, he'll be willing to wait until you feel the same way about him."

Mikan stared at him again, and understood his point. She still couldn't believe the fact that this kind of knowledge was coming from a 6 year old's mouth. "Wow, you're friend Chii-chan must really be smart. Because this made perfect sense to me."

Mikan hugged him. "Thank you for cheering me up. I love you so much!"

After a little while of thinking she finally decided to ask. "So who are Chii-chan's parents?"

"I'll give you a hint. Her Papa's surname is Andou--"

"Oh my god I knew it. Tsubasa-sempai and Misaki-chan!" she laughed as hard as she could.

Mikan remember seeing Tsubasa try so hard to get Misaki to like him, but she always said she doesn't like playboys. _Wait. _Mikan thought, _Michi said they started going out when they finished school. Does that mean they're together now?_

She let the thought leave her head too quick, because Natsume was back on her mind because Michi had suddenly called out "Papa." and struggled out of her embrace to run toward him.

Mikan didn't turn around to look at Natsume. All she wanted to do at that moment was run away as far as she could.

"So did you say goodbye to Mikan?" She heard Natsume ask. _He knew he was leaving?_

The little boy suddenly jumped up and hugged Mikan from behind. After he let go, Mikan turned around and hugged him properly. By the time she realized she had tears in her eyes, she was already crying and the tears were already coming out of her eyes unstoppably.

"I'm going to miss you so much." Mikan spoke between sobs as Michi wiped her tears away.

Michi pulled her face closer down to hers and kissed her cheek then whispered in her ear. "Depending on the choice you make about a certain someone, you might still see me in the future."

Mikan looked at the boy and was totally taken by surprise when Michi planted a kiss on her lips and smiled confident that Mikan would make the right choice about Natsume.

"I love you, Mikan." Michi spoke, and then giggled at Mikan's face when she realized he just spoke her name instead of saying "mama".

"I love you too," Mikan said as she noticed him slowly fade away. "...Michi."

Mikan stared at the ground where Michi had just stood for a while.

"Mikan." She heard Natsume's voice and realized she had totally forgotten he was there. She wasn't able to turn around to look at the man who just spoke his name. She was totally unable to move.

The silence lasted for at least 2 minutes if not longer, until the raven haired teenager broke it.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said before he turned around and started to walk away. The two words took Mikan off guard, and she was unable to react. When she finally turned around to see if Natsume was still there, the said teenager had already disappeared out of Mikan's sight.

Tears began to well up in Mikan's beautiful hazel orbs, and she wasn't able to stop them.

"I wonder why Michi even came to the past..." Mikan spoke as she raised her head to look at the clouds in the sky.

Little did she know that she, herself was the reason Michi had come to this time.

* * *

Natsume went into his room, feeling heart broken. He wasn't sad about Michi going back to the future so much as Mikan not saying anything after he had apologized.

"Shit" Natsume grunted angry at himself. "I acted like a fucking dick head earlier... I shouldn't have done that."

He lied down on his bed looking up at the ceiling.

Natsume sighed and closed his eyes, attempting to take a nap for a while, wondering if Mikan just needed some time.

He sighed one more time, before falling asleep.

* * *

"What am I supposed to do now?" Mikan thought out loud as she walked around campus, not really worried about bumping into Natsume since she knew he had probably already gone back to their dorm. "He even apologized to me so sincerely... at least I think I heard sincerity in his voice."

"Who apologized? Natsume?" A familiar voice spoke behind Mikan. Without even turning around Mikan had already figured out who the voice belonged to. "More importantly, what was he apologizing for?"

Mikan's heart sank as she thought about whether she should tell her best friend about what happened between them in the morning.

Mikan still had her back to the inventor, and was silently thankful that the latter couldn't see her face, as that girl would easily see through her facial expressions.

"Oh nothing, Hotaru... it wasn't Natsume, it was Michi. He went back to the future." Even though it was mostly true, Mikan knew Hotaru would easily detect the lie in it. "Wh-well then, I have to go now... i'll t-talk to you l-later then, H-Hotaru."

Mikan realized she had started stuttering so instead of calmly walking away as she had planned, she instead ran with all her might.

When she finally came to a stop, she was breathless.

_Why was I even running?,_ Mikan thought, _Hotaru wouldn't run after me._

Mikan lied down on her back, on the grassy field. There were even more clouds there than there had been earlier. She also noticed the sky had become rather dark.

Suddenly, a drop fell on her forehead indicating that it was about to start raining. By the look of the sky, Mikan knew it wasn't going to be a small rainfall. It looked more like a storm or something was coming.

This, for some strange and un known reason, had Mikan realize something.

She quickly picked up her jacket that she had lied on and put it on, then started running toward the Special star dorm.

She ran so fast, with only one thing on her mind. _Natsume._

* * *

Natsume had probably only been asleep for about 5 minutes, but to him it felt so much longer. He had never been fighting with Mikan for such a long time, but then again, normally when he makes sarcastic remarks they are usually over stupid silly things that anyone would make fun of. But this morning, he had crossed the line.

"Why am I such a fucking asshole?" Natsume grunted, angry at himself.

Suddenly, he heard a loud noise coming from outside the room so he stood up from his bed. It sounded like someone ran into the door without realizing it was locked. He knew without a doubt that it was Mikan.

He decided to lie back down on his bed and pretend he was sleeping.

* * *

"Ow." Mikan cried as she felt the small bump on her forehead. "Stupid Natsume, locked the door..." she muttered to herself.

She stared at the door, hesitating whether to go in or not, even though initially she was just going to run into the room and find Natsume and...

and...then what?

She handout thought this through. Even though while running here in the rain she kept thinking about Natsume, she didn't think of what she wanted to say to him. She just had a gut feeling telling her this was a stupid fight and they should just make up.

What is she thinking.

All her life she's always did things without thinking and look at her now. There's nothing wrong with her. In fact, doing things without thinking may have seemed to make things worse at first, but it actually always had the same result.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsume started getting impatient. He cant _pretend_ to be asleep forever, because he might actually really fall asleep .

_Is she dead?, _Natsume thought sarcastically.

While waiting for Mikan he started thinking about whether Mikan's current hatred toward him was actually good.

Maybe Mikan would hate Natsume so much she would promise to do anything for Persona as long as she doesn't have to go on missions with Natsume anymore.

The thought of not being able to do missions together made Natsume feel as if someone poked a dagger right through his heart and twisted it maliciously.

Even t_hough it might be better for Mikan's future,_ Natsume thought, _I dont want that..._

"A life without Mikan by my side with her usual smile," he voiced his thoughts quietly, "That's the kind of life I am not prepared to live through."

Just when he finished the sentence, realizing he accidentally voiced them instead of thinking, he heard the door unlock, so he shut his eyes and continued his earlier pretense.

* * *

Mikan walked into the room.

_Why did Natsume lock the door?_ Mikan thought, _I also need to use this door in order to get to my own room, doesn't he know that?_

She looked at the open door to Natsume's room and decided to go see if he was in there.

She took a deep breath and then exhaled.

_Ready?_

She peaked into the room and was surprised to fund Natsume sleeping.

She had expected him to at least be awake, and wait for her in order to talk to her about this morning. After all, he did just apologize about an hour ago.

Slowly, Mikan walked over to Natsume and sat on the side of his bed. Unconsciously, she started to slowly lower her face closer to Natsume's. By the time she realized what she was about to do, it had already happened, however, she wasn't the one who closed the distance between their lips.

Mikan pulled away.

"Natsume, I thought you were asleep." Mikan spoke surprised by her own actions. Not realizing how bad that actually sounded.

"..." Natsume stared at her, his face unreadable. What was he expecting? Was there anything he wanted to tell Mikan? What did his facial expression mean?

"Natsume, I-" Mikan started, but hesitated. They both went quiet for a while.

Crimson eyes were locked on hazel ones, the latter not being able to look away. Mikan started to feel great discomfort by the current situation, so she was about to stand up before she was stopped by a hand on her knee.

She looked at the hand, and then the owner.

At times like these, a girl would normally blush the deepest shades of red, but not Mikan. Mikan continued staring into the Crimson eyes that felt like they were on fire. Occasionally she would open her mouth as to say something, but no words came out.

"I-" Mikan started again. "Listen I'm really sorry about this morning It was all my fault I was being stupid and silly and senseless and idiotic and everything else I know I'm such a child and I shouldn't have acted that way but I dont know......" She realized she had said all that in one breath so now she was catching her breath before speaking again. "I just dont want for us to fight anymore."

"Mikan." Natsume finally spoke in his cool voice as he looked up into Mikan's eyes as if searching for something.

"It's true that you are what you had just said." Natsume smirked as he saw Mikan's expressions change. Before she could say anything he continued. "But! Believe it or not, but those are just some of the things I love about you."

* * *

Natsume found Mikan's expression to be very amusing. He knew Mikan was probably thinking about how Natsume just casually told her he loves her. _Mikan is so easy to read_, he thought.

"Promise me something, Mikan." He started again after a long pause. "Promise that you'll listen to me when I say you're in danger on missions."

Mikan looked at Natsume wondering where that had come from. He had never said anything like this before. Natsume figured this was a one in a million chance to tell ask this of her because he knew any other time Mikan would just ignore it and still get herself into danger.

"What do you--" Mikan started but Natsume glared at her so that she would stop.

Natsume continued. "Dont ask, just promise me this, ok Mikan? Because I dont think I would be able to live without you. So promise me you'll value your life a little more. Be careful and--"

"I promise." Mikan interrupted smiling gently at him. This took Natsume off guard. He started at her as he wasn't really expecting her to say it. Honestly he didn't even expect Mikan to just promise this so quickly. He had thought there would be a long argument about how many times Mikan had been in danger before and so on.

What Mikan said next was even more surprising in Natsume's ears.

"But you have to promise to value your life a little bit more too." Mikan started. "Did you ever even think that maybe your recklessness at missions was the reason I risked my life to save you?"

Natsume was dumbfounded. He had never thought about his own recklessness as being the cause for Mikan's recklessness.

Suddenly he started to feel depressed. All this time he had blamed Mikan for being so stupid and reckless when in the end it was all his own fault.

"Promise." He whispered softly, looking into Mikan's eyes again.

He motioned his index finger, as if telling Mikan to lower down toward him so Mikan did. He then Placed that hand on Mikan's back, pulling her a little closer. Mikan was fighting a blush, but Natsume noticed it.

They closed the distance between their lips, and kissed.

* * *

From that day on, Mikan and Natsume were officially dating.

Though there were times when a certain cat-dog-like woman tried to break them up, our sweet little couple remained glued together by a strong bond.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER

no no, wait.

**^__^ END OF STORY! ^__^**

* * *

Sorry guys, but I really can't continue this story anymore.  
That's why I tried to finished the whole story in one chapter.

------- I might do a sequel for this fanfiction though. -------  
(( If I get enough reviews telling me to do a sequel. ))

* * *

I've kept you guys waiting long enough, so..

**I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!  
**I DREW FAN ART OF THIS CHAPTER FOR YOU.

It's only 2 pictures but,  
YOU WON'T BE DISAPPOINTED!  
I know you'll love them.  
ESPECIALLY THE SECOND ONE.

Here they are. Just replace the [DOT] by a normal full stop. -- . --

(1)  
Miserableattbest[DOT]deviantart[DOT]com/art/Natsume-x-Mikan-HUG-149964646

(2)  
Miserableattbest[DOT]deviantart[DOT]com/art/Natsume-x-Mikan-RE-COLOR-149524325

* * *

_I'm going to start writing Nabari no Ou fanfiction now (:  
so if you like that anime/manga, then make sure you read it :)  
Its a gay fiction though, as the two main characters are both guys ^__^

* * *

_

**Love you all! ^__^

* * *

**

**- LALA.

* * *

**

_(( PS: It's My Birthday today ^__^ happy birthday to me. I'm 16 now . :D:D ha ha so u gotta forgive me for the late update !!! I DEMAND YOU TO FORGIVE ME! WAAAHHH or else...*glare*))_


End file.
